


Erik's Adventures in A+ Parenting

by BIGL0UD



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Peter is helpless, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: Erik likes to consider himself a good dad(™). Except it's kind of hard to be a good dad when your son is a speedster, and a kleptomaniac, and, apparently, helpless.Peter admits that he doesn't know how to do basic things, so it's up to Erik to teach him.





	1. Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing a friend and I came up with. If there are any warnings to be had, they'll be in the notes at the end of the chapter.

In hindsight, Erik should have known. Of course Peter wouldn't know how-- he always did like to make life difficult. But no matter, because Erik could teach him how to do things. No big deal.  
"What do you mean you don't know how to make a sandwich?"  
Erik raised an eyebrow, waiting for Peter's reply. Peter only shrugged, not meeting his father's eyes.  
"I dunno. Mom just always does it for me, so I never bothered."  
He shrugged, clearly not too bothered by his lacking skills. He felt he didn't need them, really. Why does a speedster need to know how to wash laundry?  
Erik sighed. "Okay, I guess you need a lesson in sandwich-making."  
Peter was.. well, not excited, to say the least. He really didn't want to.  
"Daaaad," he whined. "Really?"

Erik nodded. "Get the bread, and whatever you want on your sandwich. You're old enough to know how to make a sandwich. I don't know why your mother never taught you."

So, that day, Erik taught Peter how to make a sandwich.


	2. Peter, you fool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't know how to do laundry. He keeps putting his red socks in with Erik's white shirts, and quite frankly, Erik has had enough. 
> 
> So yet again, he's teaching Peter how to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably gonna be short. Sorry!

The first time his white shirts come out of the wash pink, Erik lets it slide. Perhaps he accidentally put one of Peter’s many band t-shirts in with his shirts. It was an accident.

 

The second time, he’s a bit aggravated, because he knows he asked Peter to do the laundry. How can this be happening more than once? But he shrugs it aside.

 

The third time it happens, Erik is done. He is done trying to put his son’s incompetence aside. It’s time for Peter to learn how to do his own goddamn laundry. 

“Peter! Come here.”

Peter comes running down the hall in no time, headphones in, looking like he’s having the time of his life. Erik scowls, and Peter has the decency to assume something’s gone wrong. He stops and pulls out his headphones.

“For god’s sake, Peter. You’re 21 years old! Why can’t you do your laundry right?”  
Peter looks confused. He didn’t do the laundry right?

“But dad, I did what you asked. Why are you so mad?”

Erik sighs and holds up a pink shirt.

“This is why. My shirts are not pink, nor are they supposed to become pink. Obviously, you’ve done something wrong here. Care to explain where the red came from?”

Peter looks in the washer. Oh, a sock. His red sock.

“Sorry dad.. But why are you mad? I did the laundry like you asked, but now you’re all mad.”

Erik sighs again. His child doesn’t even know how to do laundry. How pathetic.

“Well, you see, white clothes and dark coloured clothes-- they don’t go together. At all. As you can see.”

He holds up the pink shirt again, just for good measure. Peter looks at the shirt, then at the washer. 

“So… No white shirts and red socks?”

Erik nods. Finally, Peter understood.

The next time Peter does the laundry, Erik is relieved to see that his white shirts are still white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's probably pretty short. But these are kind of ficlets, so... They don't need to be long, right?

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings this time. It's pure fluff, but in the future I may address concepts that call for tags, and I will edit to make sure it's what it should be.  
> Hopefully you all enjoy this. :)


End file.
